


Cause and Effect

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constantly rewriting because i hate myself, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Max is kinda a bitch in this, and a bit creepy, but whateves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: The world warped around him, his ears filling with static, it was like a storm pounding inside his head with lights flashing with pictures of things he couldn’t see or understand, burning his retinas, his eyes stung with flash but he couldn’t close them. He couldn’t do anything. It was all too much.Between the noise and the colors and the dreading sense of ‘what the fuck’, there were voices, voices in the haze of it all.The storm is coming.Another one of those GrahamScott time power AU's but with a twist.I'm mostly gonna cherry pick the bits of Before the Storm that  want to include because i didn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

I spent ages writing this because i couldn't remember what hinges were so oops, we're off to a great start. I've had this idea in my head for a while and its gonna get a bit crazy so just bare with me okay.

that being said I hope you enjoy this fic.

\-----------------------------------------

Deep Breaths.

One

Two…

…Three…

Fuck.

Nathan let out deep breaths, trying to concentrate on how it fogged up the mirror in the girls’ bathroom instead of the meeting that was about to take place. That fucking dyke, Chole Price, had texted him after their little ‘mishap’ and basically threatened him into meeting her in the girls’ bathroom to ‘talk’ about what happened. This couldn’t end well, and he knew that. Although he could count himself lucky, if she knew found out a bit Rachel then...

Ever since that night in the Dark Room with Rachel, Mark had been texting him continuously, getting impatient with Nathan’s apparent lack of enthusiasm to continue their work along with the worry or more so suspicion that Nathan was close to breaking and telling someone about their little project. To be fair, he wasn’t far off. Nathan couldn’t stand the memory of Rachel that haunted his thoughts, when she had regained consciousness she had looked into his eyes with so much hate, so much betray and loathing that he couldn’t stand it. He hadn’t meant for her to die. He liked Rachel. He just wanted to make her into art, to make her more beautiful than she already was but now...she was dead. 

And Kate. Kate’s life was already starting to crash and burn because of him trying to fix his own mistake, trying to get back into Mark’s good books but, no, all he did was fail again and this time Kate was getting the brunt of it. He didn’t know anyone was filming, otherwise he’d of tried to stay out of the video as much as possible, Kate was already suspicious on wether he’d really helped her or not, he could tell.

He wished he had helped now.

He met his own eyes in the mirror and let out a shaky breath

“Its cool, Nathan…Don’t stress…Y-You’re okay, bro. Just count to three” He paced a bit as he spoke, his little pep talk doing nothing to clam his ever increasing nerves, Nathan turned back to press his hand against the rim of the sink, looking down at the drain “Don’t be scared…You own this school…if I wanted, I could blow it up…you’re the boss”

Out of the corner of the mirror he saw the bathroom door open, accompanied by its obnoxious screeching hinges, and then the stupidly bright blue hair of fucking Price, Nathan swallowed hard

“So, what do you want?”

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my Step-Ass would say.” Chloe walked down the stalls, pushing open each door and peering inside before turning on her heels and walking back towards him “Now, let’s talk bidness- “

“I got nothing for you” Nathan interrupted abruptly, he desperately wanted to shut down this conversation as quickly as possible regardless of method, his nerves were off the charts

“Wrong- “

Bitch

“You got hella cash”  


Of course, it was about fucking money, whenever his family is involved in anything its always about fucking money. He wasn’t surprised, she had been trying to get money out of him when he’d drugged her, so he’d say they were pretty even. She obviously didn’t.

“That’s my family, not me” Which was technically not true, but the money scamming ploy hadn’t worked out for Price the first time and he sure as hell wasn’t letting it work the second either

“Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin’ drugs n’ shit to kids around here” Chloe mocked, looking at him through the mirror before stomping over and slamming her hands down on the same sink as his, getting up in his face, causing Nathan to turn his away from hers “I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them, Man I can see the headlines now…”

This bitch.

Was this bitch…trying to blackmail him?

“Leave them out of this, bitch”

Nathan knew he wouldn’t get expelled even if his family did find out but his dad…oh god his dad. He’d be so pissed. He’d send back to more therapists, they’d give him more meds.

No.

Oh no no no no, he didn’t want that, he didn’t want to go through that. Not again, not again!

He could feel everything going hazy, his heart felt like it was going to exploded out of his chest, she had to stop. He had to get her to stop.

“I can tell everybody that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass-“ She pushed him away from the sink “Who begs like and little girl and talks to himself!”

In between the rising panic in his head, he felt himself reach for inside his jacket. He didn’t know why he had it, why he’d even decided to bring it. He’d been so paranoid lately. Nothing felt right.

What’s going on?

He had to get her to stop.

Nathan raised the gun and pointed it at her

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing with!”  Chloe put her hands up defensively and began to back away from him, why hadn’t she just stopped? Why did she have to bring them into the? Why couldn’t she just GO AWAY?

“W-Where’d you get that?” Nathan lunged forward, his hand smacking against the tiles beside her head, the gun now pressing at her stomach with her hand pressing against his wrist, trying to push him away “What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”

She did this.

It was all her fault. If she’d just kept her FUCKING mouth shut, then this would-

“Don’t EVER tell me what to do! I’m so SICK of people trying to control me!”

Why was she doing this?

“You’re gonna get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-@

S-She didn’t matter.

No one would have given a fuck if she’d been selling drugs, why did it have to be him? Because she didn’t matter.

“Nobody would ever miss your ‘punk ass’ would they?”

Why wouldn’t she just go away? why why why why why

“Get that gun away from me, Psycho!”  


Why wouldn’t she just fucking die?!

 

It was an accident.

He didn’t mean to.

As Chloe shoved him away, he tensed all over. His finger pulled the trigger by impulse and suddenly she was falling to the floor, red blooming from her stomach and the gun was thrown backwards to of Nathan’s hand.

No. Oh god, no.

He hadn’t wanted her to die, he just wanted her to go away. He just wanted to be left alone

“O-Oh god, Oh no…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Nathan placed his hands on the side of his head, stuttering out of panic “I’m sorry, don’t be dead, please don’t be-“

He reached out to touch her, to shake her, to do anything to make sure she could still be alive, as his hand reached out it was like realott itself had broken. The world warped around him, his ears filling with static, it was like a storm pounding inside his head with lights flashing with pictures of things he couldn’t see or understand, burning his retinas, his eyes stung with flash but he couldn’t close them. He couldn’t do anything. It was all too much.

Between the noise and the colors and the dreading sense of ‘what the fuck’, there were voices, voices in the haze of it all.

_I’ll help you_

_You did this_

_I believe you, Nate_

_This is all your fault_

_The storm is coming_

_The storm is coming_

_The storm is coming_

“The storm is coming!” Nathan screamed, tearing his hands away from the sides of his head he gasped and felt tears run down his face.

He’d killed Chloe Price.

He hadn’t meant to, he panicked. He didn’t want her to die, he didn’t want anyone to die.

He had to tell someone.

There was banging

“Shut the fuck up, Prescott!” One of his posters fell down from the force of the other person of the side of the wall banging against it…

Wait a second…

H…He wasn’t meant to be in his room.

He WAS in the bathroom.

They why…? He dived for his phone, which was sitting on his bed

**From Queen Vic, To Main Ho**

**Morning, Nate. Did you take your meds this morning?.**

Good question, Victoria.

“I swear I did, I even…” He turned to his desk where, yes, his meds were set out ready for him to take that morning with a glass of water next to them “What the fuck?”  


Nathan walked over to his bedroom window and pulled back the curtains, the morning sun shone as the various students of Blackwell were on their way to class, some having a picnic breakfast on the grass outside the main building, Nathan felt a pit in his stomach.

“This better be some fucked up trip”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan tries to coping the chilliest way he can (Spoiler: It doesn't work) so Queen Vic comes to the rescue

\-------------------------------------------  
This was fine.

Yeah, this was great.

Totally...

"This can't be fucking happening" Nathan cursed, he let go of the curtain, now crumpled by the tight clenching of his hand, he dove onto his bed to snatch his meds out of his bedside cabinet. He read that side effects label with more concentration and determination than he'd ever before "Come on....COME ON!"

Nope, nothing about hallucinations or blackouts.

Nathan's phone bleeped loudly, a reminder that his first class was about to begin, not that he was going to it. He had higher priorities than fucking Physics right now, he could've just killed a girl, for Christ's sake. Thinking back to it, Nathan tossed the gun out of his jacket in disgust, letting it land in his drawers and covering it with clothes, hoping they would simply erase it from existence. He never wanted to touch the fucking thing ever again.

"Its fine...Deep breaths....one...two-" Nathan was cut off again by his phone bleeping, he smashed his hand against it angrily, making it crack slightly "SHUT UP!"

"Nate? Nathan? are you alright?" 

Crap, it was a phone call. crap. Crappity crap crap!

"Yeah, Uh, Hi?" Nathan coughed into the phone, hoping whoever was on the other line would just ignore that they almost heard him have a mental breakdown

"Um, Nate, its Victoria. You're late for Physics” Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit.

"Ah, yeah, I'm uh....not coming" He laughed awkwardly, she's definitely going to know that somethings up "I'm...busy"

she was quiet on the other end for a minute

"Nathan, are you okay?"

"I'm...good, Vic. I-I just...need you to meet me after school" Nathan said shakily, hopefully Vic might have some answers and could tell him whether he was actually going crazy or not

"I mean, of course I can but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm Fine, I promise" He forced a chuckle, hoping that it might make her feel a bit better, he didn't want her worrying about him all day

"Well...okay, sure, I'll meet you outside the girls dorm" she sighed in response

"Great, Thanks Vic" He hung up quickly, letting out a sigh of relief "I'm so screwed".

The internet always seemed to be the best place to go to find answers to problems you didn't understand, well, that or Warren fucking GayRam but even he wouldn't believe Nathan at this point, let alone talk to him. Nathan was pretty sure he'd been scouring the internet for a few hours now, researching the effects of his meds or any other potential new disorders he could have suddenly developed because its fucking him, it could be anything at this point, but nothing was matching up correctly. His meds wouldn't cause something that strong and he didn't have any other symptoms for disorders that could explain it away. Nathan scrubbed his hand over his face, his eyes now sore and bleary from staring at his laptop screen for like two hours, he needed a break; he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to focus on the memory

'I just gotta chill. Just count to three, Nathan'

One...

He needed to chill out.

Two...

Find somewhere quiet.

Three...

Somewhere to think.

Nathan opened his eyes, blinking away the sun that shone far too brightly for sunset, the air was chilly and...He wasn't in his room anymore.

"Oh fuck me!" He cursed, slapping his hand against his leg "This is fucking insane" 

Instead of being in his dorm, slowly going blind, he was now sitting on the hood of his car, looking out at the sea and slowly going blind. His car hadn't left tire tracks across the sand, so dream or trip were the most possible explanations at the moment, the sun actually felt kind of nice, it was warm, inviting and almost felt like it chasing off the chilly sea air. The waves gently lapped at the sand, birds gently sang from the trees behind him instead of those asshole seagulls shrieking like they normally did 

"Well, there's worse places to hallucinate" 

He could have ended up in the Dark Room.

Nathan shivered at the thought. 

Maybe he deserved to hallucinate the Dark Room. First, he killed Rachel a small now he may or may not have killed her best friend and love interest all while destroying Kate’s life in the process, he was a trash human being. He didn’t deserve a nice beach hallucination, he didn’t really deserve any nice things. 

"Mew" a soft little noise came from the over side of the car, leaving over to see Nathan saw that down by the left front tire there was a fluffy, brown cat that was clearly disgruntled at being in the grainy sand. It mewed at him once more before it jumped onto the cars hood and just sat there, clearly enjoying the warmth too 

"Lemme guess, you're tripping too, right? Went a little overboard on the 'nip"

The cat looked at him and purred, closing its eyes contently. Nathan's eyes darted to the only splotch of color buried under a bit of the cats fluff, it seemed like a blue collar made out of some kind of fabric, a little tag on it caught the light, Nathan sighed and patted the hood of the car, urging the cat to come to him, at least if he saw its name or something he'd have link back to...whatever this was. The cat did walk over, not being the most elegant cat Nathan had ever seen, before plopping down next to him, Nathan moved aside its tickling fluff to see the tag. Turns out the tag was in fact a little charm, one of a surprisingly detailed little peacock

"I doubt you're name is something dumb like Peacock and I'm not going to call you Pea or Cock so..." Nathan laughed a little, moving his hand to stroke the cats fluffy little head, as his hand made contact the little shit hissed before lunging back and swiping at his hand

"OW! MOTHERFU-" As Nathan pushed himself away in pain the sounds of the sea faded and he was back in his dorm room, hand unscratched by any demon cats "This day gets better by the fucking minute..." he grumbled, smoothing back some strands of hair that had fallen out of place. He turned back to his laptop, shaking the mouse pad to make it come back on, but when the page reappeared it wasn't what he had been on  "Oh come on, WHAT THE FUCK!!"

 

**LEARN HOW TO TIME TRAVEL: AWAKEN YOUR MAGIK POWERS**

The pages title had a background that made the text hard far too hard see and the website was pretty crappy, albeit still functional looking, it was one of those dumb 'Awaken your inner witch bitch and you're life'll be 500x better uwu' type websites with shitty ads at the side offering palm readings or pills to make your dick grown

"OOOOOH SURE, THANKS UNIVERSE, THIS’LL HELP!" Nathan yelled, not really to anyone "Great, so the universe wants me to release my inner magik or whatthefuckever" 

Just as Nathan went to click off the website, a little blinking icon caught his attention, up in the pages corner was a little animated icon of...a fucking cat. The animated feline was black and winked every three seconds or so, then doing a little swish with its tail 

"No...No, just no. Fuck this. Fuck everything" Nathan cursed. After a few minutes, he let out a deep breath, looking back to the website with disgust, he moved the mouse to the page slider "Fuck it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan meets Victoria and preforms a good deed, for once.

Nathan gently blew smoke the smoke from his mouth, letting out a defeated sigh

“This is the worst day of my life” He grumbled, Vic sure was taking her sweet time coming to see him, he was getting impatient, his leg jiggling as he looked out at the other students.  
They were all sort of milling around post-lecture, Brooke was flying her stupid drone around, making an annoying buzzing noise that was quickly becoming unbearable to the point where Nathan was one cigarette away from throwing a rock at the dumb thing to break it but that would cause a lot of issues and he had enough of them as it was right now.

Luckily the buzzing of the drone stopped after a thud, a faint ‘ow’ and then a string of frantic apologies. Rolling his eyes Nathan turned to see what happened, mostly hoping to see that fucking drone in an unfixable state, instead there was Brooke apologising and pressing her hand to Warren Graham’s forehead

“Oh my god Warren, I’m so sorry!” She fretted, he was laughing and trying to push her hand away 

“It’s cool, Brooke, it’s just a little scratch” Warren winced after her hand was removed and said scratch was certainly not little, it was almost the full length of his eyebrow and was bleeding, she must’ve lost control of the drone and hit him in the head by accident 

“I’m really sorry, I was just trying to get your attention and must’ve moved it too forcefully”

Or not 

“Nah, it’s chill. I’ll go to nurses office and get a band aid and all will be well”

Nathan furrowed his brow, that cut might be a little more than a band aid problem. Not that he cared about Warren Gayram or anything but...Well, he did have time powers now, for some reason, and he had shot Price.

He sighed.

Call it his good deed for the day, and who knows maybe Karma would repay him for it.

Nathan held up his hand, concentrating on when he wanted to go to, he watched the drone fly away from Graham’s head and watched Brooke smile in reverse as she planned to ‘gently’ bump him with her drone. Was that her idea of flirting? Honestly, she was as obvious about liking Gayram as he was about liking that bitch Max Caufield. He should ask Victoria about wether Max has done anything overly embarrassing recently so that if things get too intense for him and he feels like Warren is the only option for a explanation, he can use Max to blackmail him into helping.

Nathan winced as his head pounded, he put his hand down to rub his forehead. Maybe it was because he stopped paying attention? Or maybe he had a shitty cap on his time powers? 

Brooke smiled and using her thumbs, turned the drone with the joystick to fly towards Warren, who was busy on his phone doing whatever need shit he does on that thing. Jesus Christ, no wonder he couldn’t see a huge ass drone flying towards his forehead 

“Oi, Gayram!” Nathan shouted, Warren looked up from his phone, eyes wide in shock, which was first since 1) he had just been yelled at and 2) it was by Nathan who usually doesn’t yell at anyone unless he’s about to beat the shit out of them 

“Uhm I-I-“

“Move out of the fucking way!” 

“What?” Warren was looking at him with a dumbass face, Nathan rolled his eyes before marching over and grabbing Warren by his stupid graphic tee and literally dragging him out of the drone that in cue dived to where Warren would have been with a little too much force than was needed 

“Oh shit, my drone” Brooke cursed, running over to pick it up before dashing off to tinker with it 

“Well, I almost had a face full of drone” Warren chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck “Thanks, Nathan, I thought you were gonna murder me or something”

Nathan winced at the word.

“Whatthefuckever” Nathan snorted, letting go of Warrens shirt “Pay attention next time and I won’t have to save your ass”

“A-Ah Yeah...will do” Warren coughed awkwardly, slipping his phone into his back pocket “I totally owe you”

“You got nothin’ I want” Nathan waved him off, walking back over to where he had been sitting, ignoring Warren’s awkward hand movements before he too walked away. Nathan plopped back down onto his bench, hey, while he’s sitting on it it’s his fucking bench, he took out his phone because Vic better save a good excuse for being late because he’s still freaking the fuck out and also he had to talk to fuckin Graham. One the bright side at least now he was owed a favour, no need for Victoria’s gossip on Caufield.

After about ten minutes of glaring at blades of grass and cussing out a seagull Victoria finally showed up

“Jesus Christ, Vic, What were you doing? Taking a fucking nap?”

“Hakuna your Matata’s, Nate” Victoria chuckled, lightly slapping him on the shoulder “I was talking to Mark about the Everyday Heroes contest”

Nathan tensed at the mention of Mark. As bad as it sounds, he doesn’t want Vic to win, he loves her and she has talent but Mark will definitely try to use her against him and he can’t let her get caught in the crossfire. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her, no matter what. 

“Ah...nice” Nathan replied, he was silent for a moment then let out a deep sigh “Vic...I have something very important to tell you and...you’re gonna think I’m fucking nuts”

“Nate” Victoria put her hand on his knee “You’re not nuts. I’ll never think you’re crazy”

“Believe me, this is fucking crazy” He snorted, he began fiddling with his hands, picking at his nails “The thing is...this morning....I shot Chloe Price”

Silence.

Victoria was looking at him, mouth agape in shock, she kept her hand on his knee but her grip was slightly tighter than before

“Nathan, t-that...that’s not fucking funny!”

“I wish I was joking, Vic” Nathan nudged her hand from his knee “That’s not the crazy bit”

“Nathan, I swear to god of you’re high-“

“I’m not fucking high, Vic!” Nathan exclaimed, pushing away from the wall and running a hand through his hair “I’d know if it was a trip! Look, it’s fine because if you’d let me finish then I’d tell you what went down”

“Look, Nathan-“

“I met Price in the girls bathroom this morning, you were in class with Mr J. After I...yeah...I reached out to see if she was okay and everything went...weird. Then I was back in my dorm room, freaking the actual fuck out and when I was on my laptop I was on the beach and there was this fucking cat and-“

“That’s enough, Nathan” Victoria snapped, standing up “Look, I care about you and I want you to trust me but I can’t do this shit.”

Nathan let his arms flop down to his sides, he stares at her, mouth still open mid rant. 

‘She doesn’t believe me. She thinks I’m crazy!’

“Victoria, please, Chloe Price isn’t dead! Not anymore.” Nathan lunges forward and held her by the shoulders “I think I can travel through time, Vic, like some British TV show shit” 

Victoria shook her hand and moved his hand off of her

“I’ll talk to you later...when you’re less...erratic” She shook her head “If you’re actually into this time travel bullshit then maybe you should hang with the Geek Crew” With that Victoria turned and walked away quickly, rubbing a hand over her forehead 

“Vic! Come back! Please, I’m promise I’m not-“ Nathan turned away, giving up, of course she wouldn’t believe him. Who would believe some fucked up druggie off him, even Vic thinks he’s messed up now.

Great fucking great.

Now Vic thought he was crazy. 

He sighed and held his hand out, fully ready to rewind that mess. Victoria was his best friend and he needed her, now more than ever, he didn’t know what he’d do if he scared her away now. Time spun backwards, Victoria’s worried face going back to her laid back one from the conversations beginning, Nathan put his hand down mostly because his head was starting to ache and now seemed like an ample time to redirect his conversation with Vic

“Nate” Victoria put her hand on his knee “You’re not nuts. I’ll never think you’re crazy”

If only she knew 

“It’s just that...I think someone drugged Kate st the Vortex Club Party” He sighed, on his quest for answers and good karma if God existed then maybe he’d do Nathan a solid if he helped Kate Marsh, even if he was the one that caused her issues 

“Really? I mean, she was definitely acting differently but I think it was just her letting her real wants out” Vic out a hand on her hip “Being drunk does that”

“Kate doesn’t seem the type to get drunk at all.” Nathan pointed out, knowing it was true “And she was definitely acting far different from usual”

Victoria’s face scrunched up in thought and she sighed 

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll ask around and see if anyone dosed her, if she did get drugged then Wells will cancel the Vortex Parties for sure” 

“Totally” Nathan rubbed a hand against his eye, this was tiring, there was so much he wanted to fix but, cruelly, not enough time “Look, I have some stuff to sort out so i’ll call you later, okay?”

“Was this it? You seemed so freaked out on he phone?” 

“I was. It’s some...personal stuff. I’m not ready for you to be involved yet” He sighed, not that she’d believe him if he told the truth, he already knew that “Sorry”

“Ah...okay” Vic smiled tensely at him and patted his knee comfortingly “I’m here when you’re ready to though Nate. I gotta go to Math now anyway. Yawn”

“Everyone favourite” Nathan joked dryly, standing up along with Victoria, she gave him a final look over before looking straight into his eyes 

“I’m always here when you need me, Nathan. I’ll listen no matter what” 

With that Victoria sauntered off to her next class, Nathan watched her leave, her word ringing in his head over and over again.

Liar.

Nathan shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, turning back towards the dorm, his phone vibrated but he ignored it, too busy thinking. The best idea right now was to fuck off somewhere and get high, check his priorities and all that, he stared at the boys’ dorm. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to go back. Being by himself didn’t feel all that safe right now but being around people and not being able to say anything would feel worse.

Someone had to believe him. Seriously, fucking someone had to be ready to believe in time travel and all that science crap...

Graham...

Nathan shook his head and looked at the ground 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to cash in that favour...”.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan stood staring at Warren’s door for a solid two minutes, trying to map out exactly what he wanted to say

Hey, I need you to confirm wether or not time travel is humanly possible because I’m freaking out and you’re five times smarter than me? 

That might be a bit much.

He ran a hand through his hair, this was fucking difficult. Deciding to simply bite the bullet he knocked on Warrens door, a bit more harshly than was necessary but today was a stressful day. All he could hope for was that Graham reacted better than Vic had when he’d told her the truth, not that Warren had a reason to believe him.  
Warrens door opened a touch his brown mop of hair peaking out along with a cautious eye 

“Oh, uh, hey Nathan” Warren coughed, smiling awkwardly as some sort of greeting 

“Yeah, hi” Nathan’s hand fidgeted with the hem of his jacket sleeve, he had no clue what to say “So, I wanted to cash in my favour”

Warren visibly paled, eyes widening in horror-

Geez was he really that bad?

“I uh-“ Warren stepped out of his room, closely the door gently behind him “don’t really know what I can do for you. I don’t, like, do drugs or anything-“

“It’s not about that” Nathan snapped “Its a science question”

“O-oh?” Warren’s eyebrows raised in surprise, apparently deciding he wasn’t in any danger he slipped out from behind his rooms door, closing it gently behind him. Once it was closed Warren leant against the wood and crossed his arms “What kind of science question?”

“Umm...I guess it’s like, theoretical science, or whatever” Nathan said vaguely, trying to say he words without saying them “I don’t know dude, I skip every science class.”

“Are we talking Physics, Chemistry or Biology?” Warren asked, Nathan ran his hand through his hair again, getting more and more stressed about this whole Time Travelly bullshit, Warren decided to take pity on Nathan’s confused and annoyed face “If this is about whether or not mermaids can exist then theoretically, yes, there’s no reason why they couldn’t but-“

“It’s not about fucking mermaids, nerd!”

Warren opened his mouth to respond but stopped hearing the sound of the dorms front doors clatter shut along with clearly angry cursing

“There’s no way I’m getting blown off by fucking Prickscott...”

Ah shit.

Price.

“Oh fuck-“ 

“Hey, Prescott!” Chloe’s furious voice made Nathan flinch, hearing only a sharp gunshot too vivid for a memory, he turned to see her standing in the Hall absolutely seething with anger “You think you can drag me back to this school and then leave me waiting in fucking girls bathroom?! Not in your mother-fucking dreams, Rich Kid!”

Nathan felt his heart rate double, he couldn’t see her right now. It was too soon. 

He still didn’t understand what the actual fuck was happening with him or anything right now.

He needed more time.

Nathan raised his hand just as Price started to stomp towards him, he didn’t care if it was going to hurt, he held his hand up for as long as he could, until his head began to throb unbearably. Nathan had to take a few seconds to regain focus if what was happening, he needed to get out of the hall before Price came looking for him 

“Are we talking Physics, Chemistry or Biology?” Warren asked, Nathan still didn’t have an answer to that fucking question, his hand twitched in anticipation and fear, his eyes darting towards the Hall that lead to the dorms door. Warren, being the smarty pants that he is, followed Nathan’s darting eyes “Are...you okay, dude? You’re kind of fidgety.”

“It’s, um, just uhhh” Nathan ran through all the ideas in his head.

Did Chloe Price even know who Warren was? Like, did she even know he existed?

Nathan let out a deep breath through his nose.

He was gonna regret this.

Nathan took one step forward, wrapping his hand around Warren’s bedroom doorknob and twisting it open, when Warren went to protest Nathan shoved a hand over his mouth and pushed him into the room, leaning back against the door to block it, for good measure

“What the fuck are you-“

“Shh!” Nathan hissed harshly, slapping his hand back over Warrens mouth. He waited and sure as hell there was the sound of the dorms door clattering open, angry curses, stomping footsteps and then the loud banging of wood 

“Get your ass out here right now, Nathan Prescott!” Price demanded from out in the Hall “Or I swear to god I’m going to beat the ever loving shit out of you, you spoiled fucked up brat!”

Chloe continued to snarl out insults and bang on his rooms door, after about half an hour she left with a frustrated cry of ‘Fuck this shit!’.

Nathan let out a sigh of relief 

“Have you got some kind of superpower or something?” Warren laughed nervously, moving his head so his mouth was no longer covered by Nathan’s hand “You knew she was coming before she even got here”

“Call it, Shit Seekers Intuition” Nathan mumbled, tilting his head back against the door. Life truly did suck.

“So...” Warren coughed “We’re in my room now. Which is fine, totally, fine. You still got that important science question?” Warren took a seat on his bed, looking very awkward from having Nathan in his personal area 

“Yup” Nathan sighed “But you’re going to think I’m off my fucking tits”.


End file.
